


still of the morning

by perfectlyrose



Series: The Femslash Collection [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, LegendsLikeStardust, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Clara's trying to get some work done in the quiet of the morning. Amy just wants to cuddle with her girlfriend and sleep a little longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an admin fill for fluffuary
> 
> Prompt: cuddling
> 
> Prompter: captaingrahamcr

Clara leaned forward on the couch, mug of tea warming her palms as she read through her emails. The flat was quiet since Amy was still in bed and if she timed it right, she could get some papers marked before starting breakfast.

Her cup of tea was almost empty and two essays were marked when she heard Amy shuffle into the room. Amy climbed over the back of the sofa and curled around Clara, settling in the small space between her and the back of the couch.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Clara said, craning to get a look at her girlfriend. Her eyes were already closed again and her long red hair was an absolute mess

“Shh, I’m still sleeping,” Amy replied, voice and accent thick. “Go back to doing teacherly things and wake me up when you’re done.”

“You could’ve just stayed in bed.”

“You’re out here though.”

Clara grinned and turned back to her laptop and grading.


End file.
